Um relato de Ashley Michele Greene
by only-kitty
Summary: Ashley Greene. Alice Cullen. Para os fãs, o que mudava entre as duas era apenas o nome; e isso, de fato não era algo lá muito relevante para eles. Mas somente para eles. Ashley não era - e tampouco parecia querer ser - a perfeita e delicada Alice Cullen.
1. Premierè

"Uau". Esse foi o único pensamento que conseguiu se processar na minha mente quando meus olhos recaíram sobre o do canto esquerdo. Não que tenha sido algo muito palpável e profundo, mas aquela simples expressão de três letras foi a única reação rápida e eficiente o bastante como resposta para o estímulo visual que eu tive. E eu de fato, verbalizaria "uau" se não estivéssemos sob todos aqueles flashs e holofotes.

Bem, ao todo, eles eram cinco. Pude ver de cara, pois ao contrário do que muitos pensam, tenho um cérebro tão capacitado quanto o de qualquer ser humano normal. Logo, com essa maravilhosa habilidade nata, consigo distinguir apenas com a visão periférica até sete coisas. Isso mesmo. Se fossem dez caras ao invés de cinco, como eram, minha visão já me trairia e para mim, já não seriam indivíduos separados, mas sim, um conjunto de pessoas. Enfim, disse tudo isso apenas para explicar que diferenciei cinco seres vivos diferentes de uma sacada só. E juro que foi bem rápido, coisa de segundos a olhadela que dei para eles ali, posando para as fotos. E foi suficiente para minha atenção simplesmente perfurar o cara do canto esquerdo. Imagino que minha expressão tenha ficado um tanto quanto exasperada logo que pus os olhos... bem... digamos... _naquilo_.

Imaginem comigo. O.K. está certo que não sou mais uma adolescentezinha com os hormônios à flor da pele. Tenho 22 anos de pura saúde e muita maturidade. Mas enfim, imaginem comigo. Toda mulher tem aquele fetiche... _bizarro_... vocês me entendem. Não é à toa que são tão comuns e famosas fantasias sexuais com padres, bombeiros, leiteiros... Bem, no meu caso, as fantasias existem, mas não com padres, bombeiros ou leiteiros.

Eu costumo ser rodeada pelos caras mais bacanas e badalados da atualidade. Quer que cite exemplos? Robert Pattinson. Aposto que você já teve devaneios com ele e aqueles olhos frios e sedutores... Então, ele já me cantou. Isso mesmo, não estou brincando! Mas a coisa foi tão "pedreiresca" que o encanto dos olhos frios e sedutores brochou no ato. Claro que ele continuou sendo o Robert Pattinson. Robert Pattinson nos dias de hoje não é mais só um cara, ele é um _conceito_, entende? E um conceito dos bons. E é aí que minha integridade entra. Tudo bem que sou bem influente e gracinha, mas não tenho interesse em destruir esses... _conceitos_. Não, jamais! E não posso negar que o menino é um docinho. Mas é pedreiro. Enfim, digamos que não saí espalhando essa característica do Pattinson aos quatro ventos por aí. Prosseguindo a lista de exemplo... logo depois de Pattinson, vem meu outro colega de trabalho, o sarado, malhado e bombado Kellan Lutz. Com o Kellan já muda um pouco de figura. Eu já tinha provado aquela montanha de músculos, e como tinha. Ele sim era hot, uma máquina na cama. E não necessariamente só nela. Enfim, Kellan tinha um grande potencial para comigo, tinha tudo para seguirmos com aquelas tardes maravilhosas de sexo selvagem e descompromissado... Se não fosse o coitado se apaixonar. Eu realmente não entendo os homens... O que um monumento daqueles queria se amarrando? Será que ele não pensava nas possibilidades de diversão que deixaria para trás? As milhares de gostosonas que ele poderia ter aos pés com apenas um estalar de dedos? Deve ser muito complexo esse meu raciocínio, só pode. Conheço pouca gente que pensa assim, como eu; mesmo para mim parecendo a alternativa mais óbvia de felicidade na vida. Aproveitar ao máximo até cansar. Carpe diem, minha gente!

Mas o mais doloroso e difícil foi ter de abdicar daquelas tardes promiscuas ao lado do loirão. Mas, tudo pelo social, iludi-lo eu não ia, não faz parte de mim. Me prender, muito menos, isso sim definitivamente não faz parte de mim. Fim da história é que como sempre, pagamos de melhores amigos na frente das câmeras. Porém, Kellan na realidade não tem mais a velha empatia por mim, longe disso. Ainda bem que ele é discreto e não teve coragem de me dizer que me achava uma vadia descarada na minha cara - só na minha cara que não, porque para minha amiga Lizzie ele disse, com todas as letras "vadia descarada", deprimente, não concordam? - , não me importaria nem um pouco de dar um murro na face angelical dele, caso o fizesse.

Vejo que estou me estendendo demais nos exemplos, mas vamos lá, prometo ser o último. Ah, o meu bichinho da goiaba, Jackson Rathbone! De longe, o mais gracinha de todos. Ele era aquilo que na minha infância eu intitularia de "príncipe". Não na aparência, particularmente o achava bem esquisitinho, mas ele era e ainda é, definitivamente, um amor. Daqueles apaixonantes mesmo, sabe? Mas eu não estou preparada para romances. E creio que não tão cedo estarei. Jackson parecia incansável, era como se estivesse disposto a me esperar o tempo que fosse. Não é lindo? Até eu, que sou eu, acho isso. Enfim, quando eu julgasse já ter aproveitado o suficiente da minha vida e ele ainda me quisesse, quase certo que com ele me amarrava. Mas isso é teoria do presente, nada mais que teoria.

Voltando ao presente mais atual ainda, se é que me entendem. O indivíduo da esquerda. Bem... o carinha se encaixava perfeitamente na minha visão do que seria uma fantasia sexual daquelas bem quentes. Para começo de conversa, só os olhos dele já eram uma imensidão de detalhes à parte. Da distância que eu estava, podia ver que eram cinzentos, cinzentos e pequenos. Mas não era só isso. Havia aquela maquiagem toda, preta e densa nos olhos dele. E é "dele" sim, você não leu errado. Ele era um homem, maquiado, mas era definitivamente um homem.

O.K.; agora vem a parte que você pensa: "que tipo de mulher tem fantasias com um gay??". Mas deixe-me terminar. Nada contra os gays, pelo contrário, eu particularmente sempre simpatizei com eles. Mas a questão é que o cara da esquerda não me parecia ser nada gay, apesar da maquiagem; ou talvez eu meramente precisava crer que ele não era. Todo caso, aquele olhar antipático e altivo – proposital, era nítido que ele estava posando – que ele dispensava a cada flash disparado estava me deixando cada vez mais interessada. E o pior é que não era só o olhar de desprezo, era todo um conjunto. Quero citar tudo que me chamou atenção. E sim, isso vai demorar. Vamos organizar então, por partes, como diria meu amigo Jack.

O indivíduo aparentava ter aproximadamente uns 25 anos. Tinha piercings. E eram mais de sete porque meu cérebro não os processou individualmente. Queria poder ter contado quantos, mas não consegui. Vi um na boca. Um não, talvez dois. Ou três. E na sobrancelha. E nas orelhas, muitos nas orelhas. Ele era quase uma peneira, admito. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar no quanto piercings estratégicos podiam ser sexys. Mas não parava por aí não. O cabelo dele... eu nunca tinha visto um cabelo como aquele, a não ser em desenhos japoneses, onde por sinal a gravidade não parecia existir. O cabelo dele era de um preto com um vermelho sangue, bem punk. Aliás, o corte podia se dizer que era mais punk ainda. Era ralo nas laterais, como um moicano, mas eu podia ver que na região da nuca era comprido, com algumas mechinhas que davam na altura dos ombros.

Sei que estou me enrolando para conseguir deixar claro como era, mas convenhamos, só eu poderia saber o quanto aquele cabelo era difícil de se explicar. Ah, claro; já ia esquecendo. Uma espécie de franja inteira caía e cobria totalmente um dos seus olhos. Mas não de uma forma lambida. Era bagunçada, e quanto mais próximo do topo da cabeça, mais arrepiados e espetados os fios eram. De qualquer modo, o que poderia soar estranho numa mistura que envolvia piercings, maquiagem e moicano, acabava sendo extremamente style. Mas não style do tipo Marilyn Manson, juro. Era de dar calor até. Mas nada se comparava ao calor provocado pelo corpo – Oh Deus – daquele homem. Ele era alto, bem mais do que eu, vestindo aquela regata preta desbotada parecia despreocupado, com um ar de desleixo bem másculo – mas eu logo pude ver que tudo, até mesmo isso, fazia parte da caracterização. Bem, eu entendo de roupas; posso dizer que quase entendo mais de roupas do que de gente. Sei bem o quanto uma regata num corpo masculino pode ser bem... digamos... _traiçoeira._ Homens peludos ficam nada menos que escrotos dentro de uma regata, por exemplo. O mesmo serve para os gordinhos – é, desistam. Mas, graças ao meu bom Deus, o indivíduo da esquerda não era peludo e muito menos gordo. Muito pelo contrário, ele tinha aqueles braços pálidos, imensos, definidos e cheios de veias – babo tanto nessas veias que os caras que puxam ferro têm – perfeitamente expostos. Um sacrilégio aquilo, senhor. Tranquilamente malhado, ele. Mas não era do tipo "monkeyman", feito Kellan. Não. O carinha era totalmente definido, mas sua estrutura corporal era tão... lânguida.

Se Kellan parecia um gorila, o indivíduo da esquerda correspondia a um leopardo. Não era um atarracado de músculos feito um tanque de guerra lento, mas sim ágil, com ombros largos, clavículas protuberantes... uma coisa de louco. Mas agora vem o golpe de misericórdia: o cara era tatuado – mais que sete. Eu já estava arfando. Se tudo nesse cara fosse mais que sete, meu cérebro entraria em colapso, estou falando sério. Símbolos japoneses, um em cada ombro – gostoso. OK, vou tentar ser mais comedida, prometo. Algo na parte interna do braço. Algarismos romanos.

Não.

Não podia ser.

Eu estava realmente vendo o número 369 tatuado nas costas dos dedos dele? Aquilo era demais. Até tentei, mas não tive como não fantasiar o quanto ele devia fazer chover com aqueles três dedos tatuados.

Já estava decidido. Eu não precisava sequer conhecê-lo para saber que o queria. Do jeito que a aparência dele era, nada politicamente correta, eu tive a leve impressão de que entraríamos num acordo bem interessante...

–Ash, vamos? – eu senti o toque suave de uma mão no meu ombro. Virei o rosto de imediato, meio embasbacada e pude logo ver Jackson sorrindo para mim – estamos atrasados...

"Estávamos?" me perguntei em pensamento, ainda confusa. Sem ter certeza da resposta, me permiti ser guiada por Jackson pelo tapete vermelho, deixando o quinteto sair do meu campo de visão.

– Quem são eles, Jack?- questionei, sem conseguir me segurar naquele instante, ainda com os pensamentos embaralhados.

–Eles quem? – disse-me de volta, erguendo os olhos na direção que eu estava olhando.

Jackson, como sempre, estava esquisitinho. Usava aquele cabelo melado de creme para pentear, a textura lembrava bem demais um Nissin miojo. O.K., isso era nojento, mas ainda assim, o jeito mais eficiente de descrever a coisa.

–Oh sim – ele voltou a falar – você diz a banda alemã? São os Cinema Bizarre. Mas Ash, sorria.

Novamente ele interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu tinha até esquecido de sorrir para as câmeras durante os segundos que os fiquei observando, mas isso era uma tremenda de uma gafe. Alice Cullen não poderia decepcionar. Eu não poderia decepcionar, melhor dizendo. Coloquei meu sorriso mais radiante para funcionar no instante em que parei juntamente ao lado de Jackson no meio do tapete, nós dois estando com o letreiro de "Lua Nova" as nossas costas. Os flashs jorraram sobre nós. E sabíamos o que todos queriam, Alice e Jasper reais, juntos e simpáticos. Fãs adoravam confundir ficção com realidade – como se não fosse inviável, visto a quantidade de personagens diferentes que encarnamos e a diversidade de colegas de trabalho com quem contracenamos.

Ficamos ali, Jackson e eu, por instantes. Mas droga, eu estava encucada. Cinema Bizarre? Banda alemã? Isso explicava o motivo de não conhecê-los – eles eram alemães, hello? – e explicava também o fato de estarem ali, no meio da premierè de Lua Nova; um mínimo de fama deveriam ter – mas eles continuavam sendo alemães.

Escutei a risada de Jackson no meu ouvido, com um arrepio.

–Hoje você está mais avoada do que o normal.

Eu ri também, em resposta. E realmente eu estava... mas não seria legal que percebessem, como aconteceu. Estava precisando relaxar e deixar alguns caprichos pessoais – como aquele, da fixação no carinha da banda – para depois. Afinal, na noite de hoje eu não era apenas um rostinho lindo e maravilhoso com interesses supérfluos. Não mesmo. Eu era a figura pública Ashley Greene. Ou melhor, a Diva Ashley – adoro isso, gente – como meus fãs amavam me chamar. Ai, ai...


	2. Um fã inusitado

Como você já deve ter visto, mais do que obviamente, eu sou Ashley Michele Greene, a atriz.

Ou Alice Cullen; tão doce e angelical quanto, simplesmente uma fada. Andando feito uma bailarina a cada passo, sempre super disposta e simpática, tão alegre a ponto de ser irritante, certo?

ERRADO.

Essa é a parte de mim que você conhece – ou a que definitivamente decidiu enfiar na cabeça sobre a minha pessoa. De fato, não sou um monstro, longe disso. Deixe-me explicar. Agora a questão é mais pessoal.

Nenhum ator, absolutamente nenhum ator, é igual ao seu personagem. Eu falando assim até parece redundante ou desnecessário, mas não é, me acredite. Sei muito bem da minha importância interpretando Alice Cullen nas telonas do planeta inteiro, do mesmo modo que sei que _ela_ é muito mais relevante do que eu. Isso mesmo, minha modéstia é pouca, mas existe, eu garanto.

Não tenho como negar que 99% dos meus atuais fãs só se tornaram fãs por causa de Crepúsculo. Do livro, Crepúsculo; vide minha participação mais do que minúscula no primeiro filme gravado da série. E ainda assim eu bombei geral! Como o cast inteiro, é incrível. Foi um filme bem alternativo para atingir o sucesso que atingiu... Não que a equipe não tenha trabalhado duro, claro que não. Todos temos nossos méritos. Só que tínhamos os pés no chão por não estarmos fazendo parte de uma produção Hollywoodiana – a confiança era depositada no sucesso do livro, era nosso álibi.

Mas a questão sempre foi pessoal, como disse ali. Meu sonho é ser uma atriz de sucesso, com uma carreira sólida, premiações por mérito puro. Quero fazer meu trabalho bem feito. E quero ser reconhecida por isso. Eu, Ashley Greene.

Só que estou tão, mas tão, vinculada à vampira baixinha que acho que nenhum papel nos próximos anos vai vingar, mesmo com meu total esforço. Meu caso é o mesmo que o do carinha que fez Harry Potter, a diferença é que eu tenho bem menos grana – ou seja, não se assuste se eu não amar a baixinha, ela pode ser a minha sepultura e eu tenho plena noção disso.

As pessoas já me chamam de Alice. As pessoas acham que devo casar – _casar_, isso mesmo, não é mais nem sequer namorar – com o Jackson, só porque a desgraça da Alice é casada com o Jasper. Isso não é desagradável? Ponha-se no meu lugar. Uma hora você iria querer esganar a baixinha – O.K., é apenas uma força de expressão, eu sei perfeitamente que ela não existe. Eu sou ela, dã.

Enfim, é uma honra interpretar Alice Cullen, que fique claro que não sou uma ingrata na vida; só fico com o pé atrás para não me deixar deslumbrar com isso. Aliás, me deslumbrar claro que me deslumbro, adoro todas as convenções, as premierès, o frenesi dos fãs. Isso é o mais excitante. Mas eu sei que é tão excitante quanto efêmero...

–Ashley...? – outra vez, meus pensamentos foram brecados quando ouvi uma voz masculina e desconhecida às minhas costas. Eu já tinha adentrado pela porta do teatro, já tinha sumido do campo de visão dos fãs; quem quer que estivesse me chamado, era convidado do evento.

Jackson, que estava ao meu lado, parou também ao ouvir meu nome. Ambos nos viramos, quase que em sincronia, para identificar o interlocutor. Foi então que meu queixo despencou.

Os cinco estavam lá.

Isso mesmo, os cinco carinhas da banda que eu tinha parado para analisar há minutos atrás... Meus olhos de imediato procuraram por ele; o tatuado de moicano. Foi um ato totalmente impensado, eu não estava preparada para que nenhum integrante daquela banda viesse me chamar e assim, tão de repente, justo depois de eu me interessar pelo da esquerda – que agora já não estava mais na esquerda, estava atrás, acho eu que por causa da altura.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, esquecendo de sorrir tamanho choque. Ele estava me olhando também, diretamente, mas algo me fez intuir que não havia sido ele a me chamar. Dei umas piscadelas para desanuviar os olhos e pude focalizar o integrante mais próximo de mim, sorrindo. Pude constatar que olhando assim, ficava até difícil dizer se ele era um homem ou se era uma mulher, fiquei em dúvida se a voz extremamente masculina que me chamara poderia ter realmente saído daquela pessoa...

–Olá, Ashley... – ele disse. E realmente, a voz era dele. Incrível.

–Olá... – eu mal tive tempo de responder, quando aquela chuva de palavras resolveu se despejar sobre mim e Jackson.

–Olá, Ashley e Jackson, somos o Cinema Bizarre. Suponho que vocês já devam saber, fomos convidados para a premierè de Lua Nova aqui em Los Angeles, nossa música integrará a trilha sonora do filme, meu nome é Strify, muito prazer! Esses são Kiro, Shin, Romeo e Yu.

Yu era o nome dele.

O.K. Era muita informação para pouco tempo de assimilação. E hoje eu estava mais lerda do que o comum, então a ficha foi caindo devagar. O que falava agora era outro, não mais o que havia me chamado. O sotaque alemão era nítido, apesar do seu inglês parecer fluir naturalmente. Ele tinha o rosto muito bonito e feminino – era definitivamente a banda mais andrógina que já havia visto em toda vida –, tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos, com uma franja loira, muito bem escovados pelo que pude perceber. Pareceu-me ser bem extrovertido pela eloquência com que se dirigiu a nós, quase intimidante, mas muito simpático. Foi apontando para cada integrante enquanto os nomeava, Kiro era o que havia me chamado; Shin era o loiro alto que estava mais atrás; Romeo era o moreno, de óculos escuros ao lado de Strify, lado esse oposto a Kiro; e Yu... Yu era o meu tatuado de moicano...

Respirei fundo ao descobrir o nome dele assim, tão acidentalmente. Resolvi evitar olhá-lo novamente, fixando os olhos apenas em Strify. Me foquei nele e relembrando suas palavras, percebi que era uma novidade para mim o fato deles estarem integrando a trilha sonora do filme, eu não fazia idéia.

–Ah, mas então... sejam bem-vindos... – eu disse , o mais simpática possível também, mesmo sem entender muito bem o porquê de terem se dirigido até mim para falarem tudo aquilo. Eu lá era a embaixatriz do evento para que eles precisassem se apresentar dessa forma?

–Muito obrigado – Strify respondeu, sempre sorrindo – Mas viemos até você porque Kiro é um dos seus maiores fãs.

Nesse instante, Kiro ergueu a mão, se auto-acusando. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpresa e olhei para Jackson, encontrando o mesmo olhar surpreso de cumplicidade para mim. Um deles era meu fã? Isso sim era engraçado, muita coincidência até para parecer verdade. Mas adorei saber daquilo, não importando qual deles fosse, achei extremamente fofo.

–É mesmo? – eu logo disse, com uma sincera animação, voltando meus olhos para Kiro.

Ele também tinha os traços bonitos e mais femininos que os de Strify, os cabelos eram loiros muito compridos e sua estatura era baixa, mais do que a minha. Parecia meio tímido com a situação, talvez estivesse nervoso com a minha presença.

–É... sou fanático por Crepúsculo... e Alice Cullen é minha favorita, eu realmente te acho incrível, Ashley, a mulher mais linda do mundo! – ele foi dizendo, me surpreendendo a cada palavra enquanto segurava nos lados da jaqueta branca e a abria; deixando à mostra uma blusa com uma foto minha. Minha não. Da Alice. Era eu ali, mas caracterizada de Alice Cullen num dos _photoshoots_ de divulgação do filme.

–Realmente, concordo com você – ouvi a voz de Jackson ao meu lado e o olhei. Uma risada coletiva – ou quase isso – se deu e ele me largou uma piscadinha.

Tornei a encarar Kiro no segundo seguinte. Eu estava me sentindo um máximo com aquilo tudo, definitivamente. Havia até esquecido do tatuado de moicano lá atrás – dessa vez involuntariamente –, ele não tinha se pronunciado nem ao menos uma vez desde que tinham vindo até mim.

–Uau, garoto! Uma camiseta da Alice, que lindo! – disse-lhe com uma risada, chegando mais perto para analisar melhor – eu amoleço com esse tipo de coisa, gente...

–Pois é, eu costumo usá-la bastante, não a vesti só porque sabia que estaria aqui! – Kiro me respondeu, com uma risada que eu achei agora sim afetada. Se bem que ele não precisava de uma risada afetada para que se desconfiasse da sua sexualidade – até suas unhas eram pintadas de um vermelho berrante.

Mas eu definitivamente não estava ligando para o visual incomum – e bem estranho – de todos eles. Pelo contrário, estava gostando daquilo, juro. Claro, gostar, gostar mesmo, com segundas intenções, só gostei do tatuado de moicano – o único que exalava _aquela _masculinidade da boa –; mas os outros me pareceram muito simpáticos e receptivos a ponto de eu reservar meus pensamentos maldosos até de mim mesma.

–Seria fofo igual da sua parte vir somente aqui com ela, Kiro... – logo respondi de volta, com a expressão mais angelical que consegui fazer. E agradei, pelo que pude constatar.

–E você não tem realmente comparação pessoalmente, consegue ser mais linda e mais simpática do que nas fotos e nos vídeos... – agora Kiro parecia uma criança ganhando presente antes do Natal. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação – Ah, falando em vídeo, eu e os meninos estávamos respondendo perguntas de fãs pela MTV e nos perguntaram se gostávamos de Crepúsculo, eu respondi que você era a melhor... esse vídeo foi parar num site seu!

"Uau" de novo. A essa altura eu já me sentia uma completa autista desajustada. Não fazia idéia de nada disso que eles haviam me dito – eu nem sabia sequer que eles existiam –, era como se eu e eles vivêssemos em planetas diferentes até então. Antes que eu pudesse exclamar algo em resposta, ele continuou:

–Mas isso é só uma curiosidade... Ashley, não quero te alugar muito, você poderia me dar um autógrafo? Na camiseta?

Enfim, algo que eu assimilei na hora. Estrelinha na testa para mim.

–É claro, Kiro! Com todo prazer. Você tem caneta aí? – falei, juntando as mãos num gesto descontraído, sempre sorridente.

–Tem, ele veio munido – Strify se precipitou em colocar, de um jeito exagerado.

Logo após a risada que Kiro deu com a resposta do colega de banda, o vi colocar a mão no que imaginei ser o bolso traseiro da sua calça jeans. Instantes depois, ele me entregava uma caneta piloto preta; logo a peguei e a abri.

–Vai querer em qual parte? Sobre a foto, em cima, embaixo? – perguntei, me posicionando levemente abaixada, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim.

–Pode ser acima da foto, por favor – Kiro respondeu de um jeito que pareceu muito entusiasmado, tudo aquilo estava sendo extremamente sincero da parte deles.

Autografei então, com a letra caprichada e cursiva um "Kiro, um beijo carinhoso, Ashley Greene". Eu nunca fui lá muito criativa para autógrafos, admito; preferia quando os fãs escolhiam a dedicatória. Pelo menos assim não corria o risco deles lerem e me acharem uma perfeita retardada.

–Prontinho! – eu tampava a caneta e a devolvia a Kiro. Não tinha como não ver a gratidão nos olhos dele, isso me fez aumentar o sorriso, satisfeita.

–Muito obrigado, mesmo – ele me disse e foi quando realmente me surpreendeu. Eu não estava lá muito preparada quando Kiro se aproximou e praticamente me roubou um abraço, um _caloroso_ abraço, posso dizer. Se ele não estivesse menor que eu e parecendo mais uma mulher do que um homem, eu poderia dizer que o gesto teria segundas intenções – mas acredito que tenha sido apenas impressão minha. E costume, né? Todos me queriam, logo, eu não tinha culpa de sempre achar isso.

Retribuí o abraço e selei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, puramente para a felicidade do menino. Enquanto ele foi se afastando, também me beijou no rosto, então nos encaramos sorrindo – a coisa toda já estava uma melação só. O que será que faltava agora? Eu e Jackson já estávamos atrasados a essa altura.

–Bem, Ashley, nunca vou esquecer esse dia, mas acho que já te liberamos por aqui, você deve estar com pressa – voltou a falar Kiro, afastando os braços num gesto de quase encerramento.

–Imagina, está tudo O.K. – falei, ainda querendo exalar ao máximo simpatia – mas vocês também devem estar com pressa, podemos nos encontrar na festa após assistirmos o filme, o que acham?

E realmente me interessei pela idéia repentina que tive. Eu era um gênio! Na festa o tatuado não me escapava, não mesmo. Claro que não ia atacar o coitado simplesmente, minhas táticas sempre foram mais cínicas e muito mais eficientes, nunca perdia a classe. De qualquer modo, a primeira carta eu já havia jogado, mantê-los perto de mim durante a festa era a chave: o passo seguinte não era nenhum pouco difícil, não para alguém como eu. Iria provar do tal Yu e pelo andamento das coisas, seria em breve...

–Lógico, Ashley, não perderíamos a festa por nada desse mundo – Strify foi quem falou dessa vez, confirmando ainda mais minhas certezas quanto ao andamento do plano. "Plano", que coisa mais Pink e o Cérebro, enfim... – mas agora, vamos todos? Nossas poltronas nos aguardam.


	3. So why don't we party together?

Jackson e eu nos separamos dos cinco assim que nos dirigíamos para nossos respectivos assentos. Não que eu quisesse isso, mas no momento eu não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo, então... que eu aguardasse para agir na hora da festa que fosse...

Era engraçado como certas coisas me faziam refletir, por mais supérfluas que fossem. Quem diria... Os próprios Cinema Bizarre vindo até mim, um deles sendo um mega fã. Confesso que seria muito estranho se em vez de Kiro, fosse o Yu; seria fácil demais assim. E tudo na minha vida andava vindo muito fácil, sei lá... ultimamente a coisa andava feia de tão sem emoção.

Não que fosse algo muito decisivo para mim botar o olho num gostoso e resolver que seria bacaninha rolar uma interação e tal... Mas a coisa toda dependia das sensações de desafio que isso iria gerar. E era disso que eu estava precisando. Um pouco de friozinho na barriga, alguns amassos mais quentes com um cara de estereótipo diferente do que ultimamente eu vinha tendo acesso e... quem sabe, no fim das contas, uma boa dose de diversão.

Eu suspirei com esses pensamentos, deixando um pequeno sorriso no canto dos meus lábios surgir, quase que sem perceber. Já estávamos na fileira certa, Jackson caminhava a minha frente até mais ou menos o meio do teatro, sentando-se e pousando os olhos sobre mim; eu logo fiz o mesmo, sentando-me ao seu lado esquerdo.

–Está ansiosa, Ash? – Jackson me indagou, esfregando as mãos animadamente, um nítido gesto de apreensão.

Me surpreendi por ele não ter comentado nada ainda sobre o fato da banda ter me interpelado; talvez Jackson preferisse não tocar no assunto por puro medo de confirmar o quanto eu gostava de demonstrações de afeto de fãs masculinos. De fato, ele surtaria se sequer desconfiasse dos pensamentos libidinosos que eu tinha tido com Yu.

–Demais... os meninos da banda me tiraram um pouco do foco com toda a história de fã e autógrafo, mas agora que sentei aqui, é como se um filme passasse na minha mente, Jack... – eu respondi, de uma forma sincera – e é tudo mais intenso do que foi na nossa primeira premierè, é como se... a cada filmagem, nosso trabalho se solidificasse cada vez mais, como se realmente nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma diferença em algo que é muito maior do que nós...

Logo eu percebi que deveria ter ficado quieta. Jackson aumentou o sorriso ao me ouvir e eu pude ver nos seus olhos um misto de ternura e orgulho. Por mim e de mim. Isso nele era algo que de certa forma mexia um pouco comigo; esse olhar que só ele me dispensava, apesar dos inúmeros que me queriam. Mesmo ele sendo tão esquisitinho como era, mesmo ele usando tanto _petit-pois _– já cheguei a comentar que ele me remetia profundamente a Ringo Starr dos Beatles? –como ele insistia em usar, e mesmo que na maioria das vezes o cabelo dele apresentasse aquela textura de Nissin Miojo – que eu havia dito–, ainda assim ele conseguia mexer comigo. Não que eu parasse muito para pensar em sentimentos, mas era admirável ele conseguir tanto de mim desse jeito. De qualquer forma, ainda assim, ele teria de ser paciente, pelo que eu me conhecia.

E só pela forma com que ele segurou minha mão nesse exato instante, eu pude ter certeza de que por mim, ele seria. Eu só não sabia se isso seria preocupante ou não.

–Sei exatamente como se sente, estamos juntos nessa – ele disse, acariciando as costas da minha mão com o polegar – e também sei o quanto significa para você, Ashley, o quanto você ama o que faz e o quanto isso me fascina em você.

–Eu realmente amo, Jack e foi o que te disse, nem mesmo Alice Cullen vai me parar – eu soltei uma gargalhada um pouco exagerada, franzindo o nariz e apertando os dedos dele entre os meus, de uma forma meio desajeitada. Nosso momento ternurinha estava ficando cada vez mais prolongado e eu só podia agradecer a Deus que pelo menos ali os paparazzi não tinham acesso. Mesmo assim, não era bom facilitar.

Logo desviei meus olhos dos dele, repentinamente, e comecei a olhar em volta, mantendo o sorriso e animação anteriores.

–Onde será que eles sentaram, hein? – corte número um da noite.

Jackson soltou minha mão – havia funcionado. Eu podia imaginar a expressão de leve desapontamento que havia se formado no rosto dele, mas optei por me fazer de louca; nessas horas era sempre o melhor a fazer.

–"Eles" é bem relativo – ele pigarreou em resposta, se acomodando melhor na poltrona de veludo bordô – de quem você fala?

–"Eles", os Cinema Bizarre! – eu devolvi, como se tivesse sido óbvio desde a primeira vez que havia dito, com o rosto voltado para trás.

–Mas que fissura toda é essa por aqueles... caras estranhos? – o tom de Jackson agora me pareceu bem diferente do usual. Ciúmes detected.

–Não é fissura nenhuma, você sabe que nem os conhecia até hoje. Me pareceram simpáticos, fiquei curiosa para saber qual música que está na trilha de Lua Nova.

–Pelo que me lembre é algo como "My Obsession", é uma baladinha dessas, você sabe. É o tema de Bella e Edward.

Jackson estava realmente enciumado. E o coitado nem conseguia disfarçar. Na certa não era de nenhum integrante em especial – não por enquanto –, mas sim, da banda como um conjunto. Talvez ali tivesse uma pontinha de recalque, pelo fato da banda de Jackson não ser lá muito reconhecida por aí – depois ele queria me convencer de que o charme de 100 Monkeys era justamente a parte de serem alternativos.

–"My Obsession"? Realmente, tudo a ver com Bella e Edward, enfim... – eu mesma ri da minha piadinha infame, tentando amenizar o clima. Mas acho que acabei não sendo muito feliz na tentativa, afinal Jackson apenas riu e abanou a cabeça.

Tornei a me virar para frente, resolvendo parar de vasculhar tão descaradamente pelo teatro atrás dos 5 integrantes. Acabava sendo uma precipitação boba, já que eu estava praticamente com 100% de certeza de que na festa eles viriam a meu encontro, de qualquer forma. Devia ser nervosismo; e ainda estar somado a minha apreensão pelo início do filme, o momento mais esperado depois de meses de função com todas as gravações...

Definitivamente, muitas coisas estavam todas _juntas e misturadas_ essa noite; e ela mal havia começado.

Eu estava nada menos do que surtando quando Jackson e eu deixamos o El Capitain Theatre. Lua Nova finalmente tivera sua primeira exibição em Hollywood, elenco e convidados haviam assistido, o público agora ia esvaziando o local aos poucos, boa parte se dirigindo para o _Les Deux Cafe_, onde aconteceria a festa.

"Uau" pela terceira vez, era só o que podia pensar; euforia seria o nome do meu estado zen, a essa altura. O resultado do filme havia sido mais do que uma surpresa arrebatadora, para o próprio elenco, era nítido pela reação conjunta que todas as expectativas tinham sido superadas. Sem contar a melhor parte: eu apareci bem mais do que em Crepúsculo, _voilà_! E de olhinhos amarelos, gente, um arraso só.

Enquanto saíamos, os paparazzi dispararam novamente os flashs sem dó, mas meu sorriso de orelha a orelha dessa vez não era nem um pouco forçado. Era como rir à toa, mas tendo motivo, entende? Enfim, soa redundante, mas é a melhor maneira de exprimir a sensação.

Seria impossível ter parado para posar para mais fotos nos poucos segundos que separaram a minha saída e a de Jackson do teatro até a entrada no Audi A4 preto que nos esperava próximo à calçada.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, já sentada no banco traseiro do carro, rindo feito uma abobada; senti que ele já estava em movimento.

–Que LOUCURA! – eu disse, sem conseguir parar de rir.

Jackson estava na mesma, um pouco mais comedido, posso dizer.

–Não tenho dúvidas de que esse é o pensamento geral, Ash, estou com palpite de que pelos efeitos pode ser até indicado ao Oscar! – Jack me disse, com entusiasmo na voz, sentado com o corpo praticamente inteiro voltado para mim.

"Oscar". Aquela palavrinha me gerou tontura, tamanha excitação. Queria um Oscar para mim e não para os efeitos especiais do filme que trabalhei, isso sim.

–Acho que infarto se encosto meus pés no tapete vermelho do Kodak Theatre, fato Jackson...

–Melhor manter esse coração saudável então, logo será a sua vez de estar lá, eu aposto o que quiser.

Definitivamente, Jackson era o cara mais fofo do mundo.

A viagem rápida até o _Les Deux Cafe _foi extremamente tranquila, comigo e Jackson inquietos e risonhos. Entramos sem demora no pub e de cara, quem eu havia tido a sorte até então de não cruzar, resolveu aparecer.

Kellan.

Não posso negar que ele estava _algo_, de smoking preto – sem _petit-pois_ graças a Deus -, segurando um drinque na mão de um jeito muito sexy... Nossa, ele definitivamente era o mais hot de todo o elenco. E era nada menos que ENORME, senti falta das vezes que aquele peitoral sem camisa me esmagava numa parede qualquer.

Trocamos aquele olhar constrangedor básico, até que eu resolvi que iria cumprimentá-lo. Que mal teria? Nem tudo é preciso se levar para o pessoal.

–Hey, Kellan! – eu disse, de forma simpática e descontraída; senti Jackson nos meus calcanhares.

–Olá, Greene – ele balançou a cabeça educadamente, me largando um cumprimento quase que de desprezo, em seguida virando o rosto para Jackson – olá, Jackson, nos vemos por aí!

E se afastou, dando tapas amistosos – ou nem tanto – no ombro de Jackson. _Ouch_, mais grosseiro do que poderia esperar. Odiava levar cortes, que dirá assim, em público; a parte menos pior é que só Jackson parecia ter prestado atenção na cena.

–Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois para ele te tratar assim longe das câmeras – Jackson me perguntou desconfiado, assim que chegamos perto do balcão para pedirmos uma bebida.

–Tem coisas que é melhor deixar quieto, Jack... – eu respondi com um suspiro, me encostando no balcão e aproveitando para pegar um coquetel da bandeja de um garçom que passava.

Foi então que, bebendo, virei meu rosto para o lado e pude visualizar uma espécie de palco.

Estranho.

Por que teria um palco montado ali, no meio do pub? Nunca tinha ido ao _Les Deux Cafe_, mas pela decoração era de se imaginar que aquele palco não estava muito no contexto do local. Eu estava ainda tentando compreender aquilo quando a voz de Jackson verbalizou antes de mim a conclusão que eu acabara de chegar:

–Vamos ter um show aqui.

_I came to party and you came to party, so why don't we party together?_

As luzes escureceram de repente e uma voz ecoou pelas caixas de som do lugar; era inconfundivelmente Strify quem estava cantando. Meu coração falhou uma batida. _Eles_ iriam tocar ali?

Me virei para o palco de forma afobada, quase me engasgando com a bebida. Foi então que literalmente um show de luzes tomou conta da escuridão antes ali stabelecida.

_I came to party and you came to party, so why don't we party together?_

Agora Strify tomava conta do centro do pequeno palco, com uma performance digna... digamos assim... de uma diva. Se antes eu questionaria sua opção sexual, depois de vê-lo no palco eu afirmaria com todas as letras que ele era gay.

Mal tive tempo para aprofundar esse pensamento, pois Yu já aparecia saltando do lado esquerdo do palco, com uma guitarra na cor vinho pendura no ombro.

O.K. Ele era o guitarrista. Nada no mundo pode ser mais sexy do que guitarristas, OH MY FUKING GOD.

E o jeito que ele tocava... Ele abaixava e mexia a cintura contra a guitarra, eu quase me peguei mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto o vidrava. Dava _coisas_, era nada menos do que a forma mais... sexual... que já havia visto na vida alguém tocar; daria tudo para que ele me fizesse de guitarra, caso quisesse.

_We roll up_

_Like no one can do it baby_

_It's lights out_

_Turn the fuking system up_

_It's one night_

_Rolling through your town tonight_

_So stand up_

_Space and Cinema Bizarre_

Um sexto elemento surgiu no palco. Eu já tinha visualizado todos os cinco de Cinema Bizarre, Yu na guitarra, Strify no vocal, Kiro no contra-baixo – sem jaqueta, usando a camiseta autografada por mim, pequeno detalhe –, Romeo mais atrás nos teclados, ao lado do Shin, que era o baterista. Mas o que entrou cantando eu não lembrava de ter visto antes e podia afirmar com toda certeza que não estava juntamente com eles quando me interpelaram mais cedo, antes do filme. Ele parecia mais velho que os Cinema Bizarre, deveria ser uma participação especial.

Era impossível não se mexer com o ritmo da música, jamais imaginaria que eles tocavam dance. Quase sem me dar conta, fui parar no meio da pista de dança, com meu coquetel e Jackson, como sempre, fielmente na minha cola. Eu precisava encher a cara e dançar descontroladamente com alguém, odiava festas de premierès justamente porque não se podia fazer _nada._ Nada que eu gostasse, é claro. Se desse escândalo, seria a primeira coisa a estar estampada no TMZ e nos tablóides de fofoca do dia seguinte, sem contar que a Lizzie não estava ali para ficar doida junto comigo.

_So get up_

_Nod your head and tell me_

_It's what's up_

_It's getting hot and heavy_

_The phone's on_

_Take a picture we don't care_

_So get up_

_Let me hear you sing it out_

Resolvi dar uma chance para Jackson, ele parecia estar implorando para dançar comigo, foi então que me dependurei no pescoço dele. Ele me virou de costas para o palco; não mesmo. Ao menos queria observar com olhos famintos aquele guitarrista surrar a guitarra e só com isso aquecer meu sangue. Nos virei rapidamente, mas a coisa não estava brilhando. Jackson era duro, não mexia a droga da cintura contra a minha. Era impossível me sentir satisfeita com isso observando a cintura de Yu ir e vir, abaixar e levantar, meu Deus do céu, não era nem um pouco difícil me deixar excitada dessa forma.

–Calma, Ashley – Jackson colou a boca na minha orelha, precisou gritar para que eu o ouvisse e pude notar que ele sorria.

"Calma". Com certeza, dependendo dele, caso eu resolvesse ficar mais calma entraria em coma; se eu estava pegando fogo era por causa de Yu e isso era só de olhá-lo no palco.

–Gosto de dançar assim, Jackson, me dou melhor com a Lizzie ou sozinha – eu rebati, meio irritada com a forma patética dele de dançar. Era tão difícil roçar a droga da cintura contra a minha? Éramos adultos, duvido que ele não iria gostar também. Larguei-o e comecei a jogar os cabelos, agora dançando sozinha e agradecendo a Deus por ter um espaço vital ao invés de ventosas grudadas em mim.

Foi então que avistei Taylor vindo animadamente na minha direção, entre as pessoas que dançavam e acompanhavam o show. Isso mesmo, se pensou Taylor Lautner, acertou.

_I came to party and you came to party, so why don't we party together?_

_I came to party and you came to party, so why don't we party together?_

–Finalmente achei vocês. Não tive como ignorar o que vi, Ash, acho que você está precisando de alguém mais animado que o tapado do Jackson para dançar – ele me abraçou e disse em tom de brincadeira; Jackson e ele se davam muito bem.

–Então vem – eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha, arrancando da mão dele a bebida que carregava e o puxando firmemente contra mim. Em outra circunstância eu não agarraria Taylor da maneira que eu agarrei, pela idade do baby ia parecer pedofilia.

Mas eu precisava, era só uma dança quente e nada mais; nunca o tinha provocado antes, talvez acabasse sendo bastante divertido. Sem contar que Jackson havia desistido por enquanto de ficar em cima, para variar deveria estar todo sentido porque deixei de dançar com ele para agarrar outro, amigo dele ainda por cima.

_We all stars_

_You and me and her together_

_We go hard_

_We dont give a fucking whatever_

_It's one night_

_Throw your fucking cameras up and_

_Let's go_

_It's Cherry Boom and Red One Nod your head and tell me _

_It's what's up _

_It's getting hot and heavy _

_The phone's on _

_Take a picture we don't care _

_and if you got one _

_Put your drink up in the air air air_

Taylor tinha uma ótima pegada para dançar, eu estava realmente me soltando. E ele mexia a cintura, definitivamente, como mexia. Mas meus olhos não desgrudavam do guitarrista, que saltava, gingava e jogava a guitarra, os braços contraíam fazendo os músculos e a veias sobressaírem, até que num relance eu pude ver que a mão que tocava as cordas também tinha três dedos tatuados, além do formato de um beijo nas costas dela. Mas a tatuagem dos três dedos me fez brecar. Ironicamente "777". Pelo visto, eu não estava enganada quando pensei que tudo nele poderia ser mais de sete...

–Ué, parou por quê? Estava tão animadinha... – Taylor riu na minha orelha, senti a malícia no tom da voz dele.

–Cansei – menti, rindo e dando um suspiro para reforçar minha resposta – vamos sentar um pouco?

–Pena, estava realmente gostando, você nunca se solta assim nas festas com o elenco – Taylor deu de ombros rindo, mas me seguiu sem discussão novamente até o balcão. Me sentei ali, num dos bancos altos, me sentindo quente e um pouco suada; joguei os cabelos para trás.

–Pois é, acho que a bebida subiu rápido demais para minha cabeça, melhor não criar caso em festas tão divulgadas... você sabe como a mídia não nos deixa dar nenhuma escorregada...

–Está certa você. Adorariam criar uma matéria bem gorda sobre uma dança daquelas entre Ashley Greene e Taylor Lautner.

Nós rimos e eu mais uma vez olhei para o palco. Tive a impressão de que dessa vez, Yu me olhava, mas não passava de mera impressão; estava escuro onde eu me encontrava sentada.

_Doesn't matter anyway _

_Know that we can't stay _

_Know you had a boyfriend anyway _

_Got my picture on your phone _

_When you're all alone _

_Know we got to go _

_Let me hear you sing it out…_

A música acabava e logo percebi que eles só tocariam essa. No tempo que fiquei observando-os saírem do palco, desejei internamente que viessem falar comigo, eu precisava dar um jeito de prolongar o contato. Não ia dar certo tentar alguma coisa nessa festa, com Jackson em volta feito um cão de guarda – eu o via ao longe, me olhando com as mãos nos bolsos, a expressão séria –, sem contar que o ambiente inteiro já era um alvo imenso para fofocas.

É, vai ver eu não era tão genial assim quanto pensava. Idéia furada a que eu tinha tido.

–Ash, você está estranha, me desculpe a sinceridade! – Taylor riu ao meu lado e eu novamente despertei. Será que estava tão avoada assim? Droga.

–Lógico, eu bebi rápido demais, estou te falando – retruquei, ainda mantendo a pose.

–Ah, te achamos aqui!

Reconheci de imediato a voz de Kiro do lado oposto a Taylor e me virei de forma instantânea, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

–Meninos!

Logo Kiro me abraçava mais um vez. Ele parecia um pouco suado, devido a performance no palco e estava totalmente eufórico. Depois dele foi a vez de Strify. Os dois pareciam os mais afetados e mais sociáveis da banda. Yu continuava em silêncio, sempre se escondendo por trás dos outros.

–Eu quase chorei vendo o filme, Ashley, que coisa maravilhosa! – Kiro disse, numa felicidade indescritível.

–Perfeito, não? Eu também tenho que admitir que me emocionei com o resultado e ah... Kiro, viu quem está aqui do lado? Jacob!

Observei o olhar de Kiro recair sobre Taylor e uma vontade incontrolável de começar a rir surgiu de repente. Eu realmente esperava não presenciar uma cantada homossexual ali; nenhum preconceito da minha parte, mas Taylor era hetero e talvez não apreciasse tanto ser o alvo da vez.

–Malhou bastante, hein Lobinho? Sou Kiro, fã da série... Adoro o Jacob, mas a Bella é do Edward, convenhamos... – Kiro estendeu a mão para um Taylor boquiaberto.

–Obrigado... – foi o que ele conseguiu responder, acho eu que pelo choque.

Eu juro que segurei o riso o máximo possível, mas meus lábios curvados já me delatavam. Strify soltou uma gargalhada ao meu lado e eu me senti um pouco menos constrangida.

–Se contenha, Kiro, não queremos assustar o elenco – Strify o puxou pelos ombros e ambos riram.

–A mim não assustam nenhum pouco – logo me adiantei em acrescentar, um comentário bem puxa-saco, admito.

–Você é a nossa princesa, Ashley – me surpreendi ao escutar uma voz diferente da de Kiro e Strify partindo de algum integrante da banda. Quem falou dessa vez foi Romeo, o moreno que estava nos teclados.

–Eu sou? – eu ri, com as sobrancelhas erguidas – é uma honra, porque simplesmente... já sou fã, dancei feito doida com vocês tocando e... Yu... é Yu, certo?

Tomei coragem, fosse o que Deus quiser. Comecei a falar até que fixei meus olhos no guitarrista e ele pareceu tenso, como se procurando por possíveis Yus de um lado e outro dele; não demorou muito a perceber que eu realmente tinha dirigido a palavra a ele próprio.

–Ah... é sim! – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso breve e nervoso com o canto dos lábios, sem mostrar os dentes.

Engoli em seco. Que voz a dele... Era a mais grave de todos até então. A única coisa que não podia acreditar era o fato dele ser tão tímido fora do palco, não fazia sentido para mim. Eu mantive meu sorriso quando ele me largou o dele, sem conseguir respirar de um jeito normal.

–Você toca de um jeito que... contagia, nunca vi alguém tocar igual...

–Valeu... – ele disse, humilde e timidamente, mexendo os ombros. Foi só falar que seus olhos se desviaram dos meus para baixo.

–Yukito é a nossa bailarina profissional, Ashley – Strify disse, com um gesto largo das mãos.

–Vá se danar – Yu respondeu, dando um pedala bem firme na cabeça do vocalista, o descabelando bastante. Todos riram, inclusive Yu; meus olhos insistiam e fixar nele, já estava me sentindo uma desesperada.

–Quanto tempo vão ficar em Los Angeles? – perguntei, me dando conta de que Taylor já havia escapado dali e eu nem sequer tinha percebido.

–Por volta de 15 dias, estamos finalizando a turnê, precisamos de férias... – Strify agora estava sentado ao meu lado; tinha pego um drinque com o barman e o bebericava, com classe.

–Hum... não sei se o convite que farei será positivo, mas enfim, como gostei tanto de vocês não custa tentar... Amanhã eu e Jackson temos uma convenção de Lua Nova pela tarde, o que vocês acham de aparecer por lá? – eu perguntei, sem nem saber que consequências para o evento isso traria.

–Está de brincadeira – Kiro disse, incrédulo.

–Não mesmo, vocês podem?

–Eu desmarcaria um show nosso se fosse necessário, Ashley – ele voltou a dizer e só pela entonação eu não tive dúvida de que ele realmente o faria.

–Seria mais do que uma honra, você tem sido um doce, Ashley... Mas agora vou te propor uma troca de convites então. O que acha de assistir a um show nosso de camarote? – Strify pegou minha mão enquanto falava, fazendo uma espécie de reverência.

E eu sabia, sempre soube. Acertei na primeira vez; eu era um gênio sim. Com uma convenção e um show deles, nossa intimidade aumentaria ainda mais, até que eu e Yu poderíamos trocar números de telefone, e-mails, salivas, fluidos, enfim... Muitas coisas haveriam de ser trocadas.

Incrivelmente não era jogada minha dessa vez... eles eram incríveis, uma companhia diferente e bem humorada que independente do meu interesse pelo guitarrista eu procuraria manter. Realmente não tinham nada a ver com a monotonia com que eu já estava acostumada, mesmo tipo de caras, mesmo tipo de menininhas frescas... precisava apresentá-los logo a Lizzie; já tinha decidido que a levaria no show deles comigo. As coisas estavam começando a se engrenar.

–Eu não perderia um show de vocês por nada nesse mundo.


	4. Chace, Lizzie & Google

02:18 da manhã, pude visualizar no relógio digital que se encontrava na cabeceira da minha cama, assim que cheguei em casa. Marlow, como sempre, havia pulado freneticamente nas minhas pernas quando entrei no apartamento, não me deixando em paz enquanto não o pegasse no colo e dispensasse uma boa dose de mimos e carícias nele. Eu ainda estava de vestido; mas na realidade, nem me importava muito com isso, o beijei carinhosamente durante o trajeto para meu quarto.

–Senti saudade, pequeninho... cuidou bem da nossa casa? – sussurrei para ele, roçando o nariz no pêlo macio da região do pescoço do cachorro.

Duvido que você também não converse com seu cachorro e ainda espere respostas da parte dele.

Dei um suspiro assim que me deixei cair sentada na cama macia e arrumada – o que era um milagre de se ver, algum tipo de organização da minha parte –, ainda com Marlow no colo, logo em seguida o deixando livre para transitar pela cama como quisesse.

A noite acabara tão cedo e ainda assim havia sido muito mais intensa do que eu poderia esperar. Quase não dava para acreditar que há poucas horas – antes da premierè e da festa –, eu estava nesse mesmo apartamento, me preparando pelo que viria pela frente. Não tinha visto o filme, não fazia noção de que Cinema Bizarre existia em algum canto do universo, não me sentia tão atraída por um cara há milênios... Tanta coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco espaço de tempo que dava a impressão de fazer bons dias que não pisava no carpete bege do meu quarto.

Nem preciso dizer que estava cansada, certo? Esgotada. E eram 02:20 da manhã. Hello, minhas festas costumavam acabar as 07:00 e olha que eu bebia feito uma condenada, e hoje, nem isso pude fazer.

Afrouxei minhas sandálias preguiçosamente, pensando no final da festa, nada de muito mais interessante havia acontecido; Kiro me explicou que o sexto elemento que havia aparecido no palco durante o show era um tal de Space Cowboy, que dividia apenas a faixa "I Came 2 Party" com Cinema Bizarre; depois, fiquei conversando com Strify sobre a América e as diferenças dos fãs – tanto da banda deles quanto de Crepúsculo – daqui e dos fãs europeus. Eles eram incrivelmente inteligentes e comunicativos - principalmente Strify -, eu me sentia à vontade, como se nos conhecêssemos há anos.

Mas ainda assim, o fato de Yu simplesmente não abrir a boca me deixou levemente indignada. Ele não falou mais nada comigo depois do diálogo microscópico que tivemos quando elogiei seu jeito de tocar. Eu o olhava de esguelha – discretamente, é lógico – e sempre notava que o olhar dele estava perdido por algum canto da festa, de um jeito extremamente entediado; não havia como negar que ele estava querendo fugir daquele lugar.

E a porcaria maior é que ficar a sós com ele seria uma batalha, afinal ele estava sempre com os companheiros de banda nos calcanhares e era altamente compreensível. Maravilha isso, sem o que comentar. Droga, eu precisava ligar para a Lizzie; e urgentemente.

Me joguei de vez na cama – já com os pés livres daquela sandália salto 12 –, puxando a bolsa para cima da minha barriga, já revirando seu interior em busca do meu lindo Iphone. Assim que o peguei na mão, logo pude ver: 2 mensagens na caixa de entrada, 3 chamadas perdidas; tinha esquecido completamente o Iphone durante a festa.

Franzi as sobrancelhas ao ler o contato.

Chace. Isso, o Crawford.

"Queria estar aí com você. Te amo.".

"Droga, Ash, por que não voltamos logo? A gente se ama. Pensa nisso, te amo."

Lógico que as três chamadas não atendidas eram dele. Nem sei porque ficar ligando e mandando mensagem sabendo que não ia atender mesmo, ele não esperava que eu ficasse grudada no telefone no meio de uma festa, né? Se esperava, perdeu tempo.

Eu juro que não conseguia captar qual das partes do meu "eu não quero relacionamento sério por enquanto" eles não entendiam. Que sina, por favor. Chace já era meu ex, eu não costumava viver baseada naquela teoria de "ex bom, é ex morto", mas fato que não tinha a mínima intenção real de reatarmos.

A gente só estava ficando novamente. Ele era lindo, beijava e fazia outras coisas muito bem, mas era só... Como sempre, era só.

E não sei porquê também fazer tanta tempestade em copo d'água. Era isso que eu queria... a coisa não pode ser na opressão, se eu sentisse que precisava ser fiel com algum, com certeza estaria amarrada a algum. Não conseguia me ver pertencendo a nenhum cara que eu conhecia até então, logo, namorar para quê? Para dizer que estou? Não mesmo, obrigada. Muito mais ser livre, leve e solta; disponível quando achasse interessante ser.

"Chace, já conversamos sobre isso. Espero que esteja bem, beijos. (:"

"Dedei" no meu Iphone, totalmente sem vontade. Mal havia sido enviada a mensagem, o telefone vibrou na minha mão.

Inferno! Ele dormia com o celular socado aonde para responder tão rápido a uma mensagem na madrugada?

"Vou te ligar, atende."

Não mesmo.

Mas no exato segundo que pensei isso, o aparelho já estava chamando na minha mão. Ai meus sais minerais, haja saco.

Rejeitei a chamada, um pouco sem paciência, me controlando para não bufar; ele que não bancasse o engraçadinho se não quisesse levar outro pé de mim.

"Não, Chace, preciso dormir. Tenho que malhar amanhã cedo e logo depois vou a uma convenção. Quando der, deixa que eu te ligo, se insistir, desligo o telefone. Boa noite, beijos."

Esperei alguns minutos para me certificar que ele não tornaria a me encher novamente, aproveitando o tempo para me munir internamente de diversos xingamentos e discursos caso Chace ligasse mais uma vez. Mas ele havia captado bem a mensagem, pelo visto; ótimo assim. Encontrei o número da Lizzie na agenda e logo o chamei, me virando de bruços na cama e me abraçando ao meu travesseiro, sem sequer me preocupar em acordá-la as três da manhã; senti Marlow se aninhando nas minhas pernas.

Lizzie era a pessoa mais necessária na minha vida, depois da minha mãe; ela era mais que uma amiga, mais que uma irmã. Nos conhecíamos praticamente desde o berço e posso dizer que ela era a única que sabia exatamente quem eu era, de trás para frente e de frente para trás.

Éramos companheiras fiéis de farras e loucuras, nós compartilhávamos tudo – claro, exceto homens, era um juramento nosso –, desde os segredos mais íntimos, até as fofocas mais superficiais de cada uma. Sempre dissera que ela era a minha alma gêmea – sem maldades, O.K.?

Nisso até minha mãe concordava. Lembro muito bem de um momento ternurinha de nós três juntas, quando ela nos disse que se morresse e eu estivesse solteira, ela ainda morreria feliz porque sabia que eu tinha a Lizzie comigo. Segundo ela, o amor mais puro que existia era justamente o da amizade e não o amor entre casais – acho que fica bem nítido por quem puxei depois dessa –, a amizade acabava durando para sempre, enquanto os homens iam e vinham.

–Ash... sua cretina... isso são horas?

Eu ri com a voz de sono de Lizzie do outro lado da linha.

–Você sabia que te ligaria depois da festa, não se faça.

–Saber eu sabia, mas sempre tenho um fiozinho de esperança de que você irá me poupar qualquer madrugada dessas...

–Pois esqueça esse fiozinho. Lizzie, gamei num cara hoje – falei, extremamente eufórica.

–Novidade... – ela bocejou.

–Não, mas dessa vez é mesmo novidade... ele é um guitarrista... tatuado... ai, Lizzie, você precisa vê-lo! Ele é famosinho, ainda não tive tempo de pesquisar na internet, queria primeiro te contar...

–Mas e o Chace, o Kellan, o Jackson, o Josh... – a voz de Lizzie foi morrendo antes de conseguir entoar a interrogação do fim da suposta pergunta.

–Estão todos bem, obrigada – respondi, ainda ignorando o sono dela – Kellan me cortou grosseiramente na festa de hoje, Jackson ficou grudado em mim o tempo todo até eu revoltar e ele ficar magoadinho, Chace andou me rastreando via torpedo e Josh nunca mais falei nem vi. Lizzie, está acordada? – eu perguntei, receosa com o silêncio dela do outro lado da linha.

–Não, mas sei que isso não faz diferença alguma...

Eu já estava acostumada com o mau-humor de Lizzie ao ser acordada.

–Ainda bem que você sabe, agora me deixa te contar tudo.

Lizzie e eu conversamos por mais de uma hora. Após alguns minutos de fofoca, a sonolência dela foi para o espaço, como previ, e compartilhamos da mesma animação com os acontecimentos. E segundo ela, a timidez do Yu não deveria ser bem timidez e sim, descaso com o lugar. Isso mesmo, ela quis dizer que ele não deveria achar muito interessante estar naquela festa, com o elenco de Lua Nova. Ou seja: eu ser Ashley Greene, a Alice Cullen de Crepúsculo, com ele não contaria nenhuma vantagem.

O.K. que isso até eu notei, mas acho que não chegava a tanto. Ele ainda parecia ser tímido sim, mesmo não sendo fã da coisa; isso me desafiava e me instigava a pensar formas de abordagem, tanto na convenção quanto no show.

Eu já estava com meu laptop no colo – passadas as quatro da manhã – fazendo adivinhem o quê? Ah-rá, lógico, usando meu bom amigo Google para ir em busca de informações sobre ele. Não foi difícil de achar, havia toneladas de coisas sobre o guitarrista na internet, a ponto de me deixar de queixo caído. Yu e os Cinema Bizarre eram realmente famosos!

O nome dele real era Hannes de Buhr, achei bonitinho, apesar de ainda preferir Yu... E era Yu Phoenix, graças a uma tatuagem imensa de uma fênix que cobria o seu lado direito do peito. Esse infeliz continuava me tirando o fôlego ainda que por foto, era incrível. Foi então que vi sua idade.

–20 anos? SÓ? – eu exclamei, para ninguém.

Ele era mais novo que eu! DOIS ANOS! Era muita coisa, não aparentava ser tão novo assim de jeito nenhum, tanto que eu mesma havia dado uns 25 anos a primeira vista...

Droga.

Não que esperasse maturidade dele, afinal eu estava muito mais interessada na maneira com que ele dançava tango na horizontal, se é que me entendem. Até porque, não tinha intenção nenhuma de apresentá-lo para minha mãe como futuro pretendente – LONGE DISSO –, ele era apenas o mais novo fruto das minhas fantasias sexuais.

Falando em apresentar futuros pretendentes para minha mãe, certamente ela surtaria legal se visse o tal Hannes de Buhr, meus pais apesar de bacaninhas ainda aderiam até certo ponto a alguma tradição. E não, ela não fazia reais votos para que eu ficasse com Jackson, como saiu em nota por aí. Sinto muito, mas não dá para acreditar em tudo que está escrito em revistas e sites; todas as famílias dos atores normalmente são parcerias na cooperação de marketing como podem, benvindos ao mundo dos famosos.

Com mais alguns minutos de busca, achei o profile oficial dele no MySpace e meus olhos grudaram na tela enquanto eu começava a procurar o que mais queria encontrar desde que a pesquisa havia iniciado.

Rola barrinha.

Geral.

Rola barrinha.

Música.

Rola barrinha.

Status...

Eu definitivamente não consegui evitar o sorriso ao ver - ver mesmo, identifiquei o desenho dos caracteres, porque foi tão rápido que duvido muito que tenha conseguido ler alguma coisa - "solteiro" na categoria.

Pronto, eu respirava aliviada ao chegar a conclusão que o meu rápido estudo de campo na madrugada acabava por ali.

Me joguei para trás na cama de um jeito extremamente largado, tanto que Marlow resmungou ao meu lado pelo movimento brusco não avisado; ele era tão temperamental quando dormia quanto eu. Mas realmente não me importava no momento. As coisas haviam se engranado de um jeito tão rápido que eu estava com medo de mim mesma - das duas uma: ou tudo realmente estava se encaminhando de forma positiva e no fim das contas eu descobriria que ele era gay, ou, nada estava se engrenando e eu estava vendo cabelo em ovo por estar tão animada com a idéia de ter trocados duas frases com ele.

De um jeito ou de outro, eu só descobriria isso no dia seguinte, meus neurônios já não correspondiam mais aos estímulos devido ao cansaço; pelo visto o mesmo não se aplicava aos meus músculos faciais. Eu ainda sorria.


End file.
